Childlike Insantiy
by MissSunnySweden
Summary: Based on a prompt from Norsekink: Lokis mind was broken. First by the fall through eternity, and then by the Chitauri. And after all, he was always the God of Mischief. AU as of THOR 2.


(This probably is crackier than OP intended.. my apologies.)

As far as S.H.I.E.L.D was concerned, the world was doing fine right now. The Avengers had just fought back the villian-of-the-week (a crazy scientist with some sort of anti-magic field generator that threatened to blow up most of Europe rather than actually work as he'd imagined it.) and everything seemed quiet for once. So really, there should be nothing bothering Steve Rodgers - aka Captain America - as he wondered through the corridors of the Avengers mansion. But there was.

He knew where he would find him. After all, the Thunderer seemed to end up on the same place every night after Tony had left for another date and Bruce, Clint and Natasha had bid them good night. Steve climbed out on the rooftop on top of the mansion and made his way up to the place where Thor was sitting, Mjölnir resting next to him, and clear blue eyes focused on the sky above. Taking a deep breath, Steve sat down next to him.

"Something troubling you?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Indeed there is Captain." the blond replied, his voice low and almost sad.

"Missing home?"

"Not exactly.. rather missing something that used to be."

"Your brother." When Thor just nodded Steve found himself looking up at the sky to keep himself from saying something stupid. He'd met Loki once or twice now. Once when the man tried to free all the animals of central park zoo, almost causing a disaster, and once when he had threatened to blow up the Eiffel-tower (and everyone in it) unless full control of every unrecognised nation in the world was turned over to him within twelve hours. The Avengers had stopped him in time, but that had been the last they had seen of him.. And that was approaching 4 months ago. Thor had started showing up on the roof about 1 month ago, and now Steve was slowly starting to regret his decision to come out here.

"I'm sure he's fine... He's probably plotting world domination in a cave somewhere... You know... Loki things.." He said weakly.

"That is just what worries me. What we have seen lately, Captain, is not "Loki things"." Thor injected. "My brother is manipulative. He tricks people to do his wishes. My brother wouldn't threaten to blow up a tower to gain power over nations, he would convince the leaders that he was the most suitable to lead." Thor made frustrated gesture. "Something ailing my brother, and I can not say what!" He lowered his head. Steve fell very out of place all of a sudden.

"I... I'm sure he'll come around." He finally said, placing a hand on his companions shoulder. "You'll get through to him."

"I can only hope that you are right my friend." Thor said, placing his hand on Steves shoulder in return. "But I have been solemn far to long, 'tis is a fine night. Will you accompany me to the Man of Irons cellars?"

"The wine cellar?" Steve laughed. "Why not?"

...

Steve had almost forgotten about the conversation when things started to happen. At first there were little things. Someone changed the passwords on the helicarrier, forcing Tony to hack in to S.H.I.E.L.D so Nick Fury could change them all back (this was blamed on a safety fail). Captain Americas suit was exchanged for a Canadian one. Things randomly disappeared. And then reappeared, taped to the ceiling. Dalkes roamed the deck. Tony was blamed.

Then really, really weird things happened. One morning the tourists of New York found the statue of liberty dressed up in a hula-hula skirt and coconut-bra, holding a glas of what was thought to be liquor. (A really strong Piña colada, according to Tony anyway. Steve didn't know if he had actually been allowed to taste, or could tell from the smell.) The day after, very confused caretakers at Central Park zoo reported that all the animals had somehow learned how to tango. Even the ones without legs.

This could simply not be blamed on Tony, so when the suggestion that some sort of magic was involved, Thor started looking as if Christmas had come early. Despite the fact that he had probably never heard of Christmas.

When Tony returned home to find the entire mansion wrapped in giant toilet-paper, he decided that enough was enough.

"This is your brothers fault isn't it!?" He all but yelled at the blond God who just wouldn't stop smiling.

"It seems my brother has found his way back to mischief." Thor all but beamed, completely missing the furious expression on Tonys face.

"Really Tony.. It's not doing any harm.." Bruce tried to intervene, but the other just waved him off.

"We're finding this son of a bitch..." Thors smile was exchanged for a glare in Tonys direction. "...and we're finding him NOW!" Tony broke his way into the house and suited up.

...

It took them an additional month (and several more incidents involving changing cellphone signals, spray painting Tonys armour bright pink, and exchanging all of Clints arrows to red suckers.) before they ("Finally!" Clint almost groaned in relief) found Loki hiding out in an abandoned mine-shaft in northern Sweden.

Using the element of surprise - hopefully, one never really knew with Loki - they burst into the cave brandishing weapons and crying battle cries (or obscenities on Tonys part). Just to stop abruptly at the scene in front of them. First of all, the cave floor seemed to be covered in big, bright, fluffy pillows. The walls were covered in rosebushes in every color except the ones they should have. Even the Hulk seemed at loss of what to do.

"You know, it is rather rude to interrupt someone's teaparty." Their collective gaze was drawn to the middle of the ceiling where Loki was sitting - upside down - looking down at them with a frown on his face, holding a teacup that was obviously filled, but somehow not spilling out it's content. It wasn't until now they realised that there was a table and a bunch of chair stuck to the ceiling, and on the other chairs were a bunny, a sack of potatoes and a baby orca. That seemed to be having a jolly time if all that whistling was something to go after.

"In just a moment my dear." Loki replied, patting the black and white whales head. "We need to get rid of these extra guests first. "Unless you want to join us?" he asked. Hawkeye - who was now hiding behind Natasha - violently shook his head. "No thanks, we're fine.." he replied.

"Oh. Such a pity, I made cookies. Sea-shell cookies! Got te recipe from a lobster, can you believe it? He was wearing a top-hat too.." Loki trailed of, looking at the cookie-plate with sudden fascination.

The suddenly very heavy silence was broken when the bunny jumped up on the table, revealing a brightly coloured egg that fell down on the pillows in front of the Avengers, causing it to crack open and reveal an overflow of candy.

"oh well done Mr Easter!" Loki cried out, putting his teacup down in thin air rather than on the table, and clapping his hands.

"I think.." Tony muttered. "Your brother's gone crazy for cocopuffs."

"I don't understand." Thor answered, his eyes still trained on his adopted brother, who was busy gushing over the bunny.

"I think.." Bruce injected, having "de Hulked" because not even the Hulk could remain angry in this scenario. "That your brother is suffering from insanity."

"Ah but that's where you are wrong." Loki suddenly looked up - down - and disappeared, only to reappear just in front of Dr Banner, causing them all to jump back a step. "I'm not suffering from it at all. In fact, I think I might be enjoying it." And with that he placed a kiss on the top of Bruce's head, and disappeared again with a BAMF, leaving an open-mouthed Bruce behind.

"Did a text bubble just appear?!" Hawkeye whispered to Black widow who just shook her head in disbelief, deciding to let the superpowers guys deal with this.

"Brother." Thor started, taking a step forward.

"Chocolate?" Loki answered, suddenly just in front of Thor - still hanging upside down - and offering him the egg.

"I do not believe you are well." Thor said softly.

"I do believe I'm missing something." Loki countered. "Marshmallows!" He suddenly exclaimed. "And ponies! Oh, I got it! A Marshmallow Pony!" He clapped his hands gleefully and fell from the air, landing on his back on the soft pillows, still smiling as wide as his face would allow. The Avengers looked down on the trickster. Tony pulled back his mask to make sure the suit wasn't pulling any tricks on him.

"Brother, will you come with us to the flying ship?" Thor asked gently. Loki looked up at him, suddenly teary eyed.

"Do I have to?" he said. Thor nodded. "But.." Loki started. "Can they come too." He pointed towards the tea-party guests who were now spread out in the cave. ("How did we not see that?!" Hawkeye hissed before Black Widow shut him up.)

"I don't think we have room for the baby orca.." Captain America started, and suddenly found himself being the sole focus of Lokis tear-filled gaze. "But you can bring Mr Easter along..?" he said holding up his hands in defence when Tony glared at him. Loki on the other hand, jumped to his feet, hugged the worlds first Superhero before he bounced of and lifted up the bunny, before bidding a tearful good bye to the baby orca who whistled sadly before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

...

"When we get back." Iron Man said, still glaring at Captain America. "You get to be the one who explains all this."

"Do you think we can.. fix him?" Captain America interrupted and looked at the billionaire. "I don't think Thor would appreciate it if we just threw his brother into an insane asylum. Not if they are as I remember them.."

"They have improved." Bruce Banner assured him. "But I think you are right, it could cause a problem. Maybe Thor can take him back to Asgard. Perhaps they can fix him."

"Wait, you want to turn him back into Mr-blowing-up-monuments guy?" Iron Man looked between them.

"Thor said that wasn't right.."

"Well obviously it wasn't right. That's why he's the villain and we are the good guys."

"No, Listen to me. Thor said it wasn't Lokis style to act that way. What if something happened earlier to cause him to snap, and this is just the final stage?" Captain America looked between the two others.

"Like falling between dimensions." Bruce said softly, looking over to where Thor was guiding Loki -and the bunny - over to the javelin.

"Hmm." Tony looked over to the scene. "Do you think punching him the other way might help? Ow! It was a joke damn it!" he jumped away from Captain America with a scowl.

"I still think we should talk to Thor about bringing him back to Asgard." Bruce said, ignoring Tony completly, much to the others annoyance.

"Erhm, Guys? We gotta go?" Hawkeye called from the Javelin prompting the others to follow him back to the plane.


End file.
